Knight Accessories
=Hat and Slicer Packs= Hat & Slicer Accessory Combo "Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Color of the items are picked at random. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released 2016. $1.99 each. IMG_9304.jpg Accessory_kit_2.jpg Accessory_Kit.jpg Clear Pizza Slicer "For the winter months, your Knight needs to activate any latent elemental powers with the Ice Hat and Ice Slicer. Each Combo set imbibes the wearer with secret frost shield that can cold blast a piping hot pizza pie in below zero second. I'm not hecking around here guys, the Chaos King is coming and we think ice powers might stop him." Production Clear Pizza Slicer - Translucent colorless accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 2 total parts. Limited Edition. Released February 1st, 2017. $0.50 each. IMG_9329.jpg IMG_9326.jpg Gold Pizza Slicer "Deck out your Royal Knight with a fedora that really makes his eyes pop!" Production Gold Pizza Slicer - Translucent colorless accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 2 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 13th, 2017. $0.50 each. IMG_20170226_110502.jpg IMG_20170226_110449.jpg IMG_20170226_110421.jpg =Limbs Packs= Tan Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in a new Tan color. Perfect for desert or dessert missions. These parts fit all previous KOTS figures. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit." Production Tan Knight Limbs Pack - Tan limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released February 1st, 2017. $0.99 each. Limb_pack.jpg Lime Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in either Tan or the new Lime color. Perfect for desert or dessert missions. These parts fit all previous KOTS figures. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit." Production Lime Knight Limbs Pack - Lime limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 13th, 2017. $0.99 each. LIME_Limb_Pack_1.jpg LIME_Limb_Pack_2.jpg LIME_Limb_Pack_3.jpg Yellow Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in either Tan or the new Lime color. Perfect for desert or dessert missions. These parts fit all previous KOTS figures. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. " Production Yellow Knight Limbs Pack - Yellow limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 31st, 2017. $0.99 each. Limb_Pack_1_yellow.jpg =Pizza Accessories= Pizza Slice "Hand crafted, tiny pieces of pizza for your Knights to hold. PLEASE NO FOOD FIGHTS. Very smol." NAME: Pizza (Slice of) NICKNAME: Za, Slice Bro, Cheese man SECRET IDENTITY: Dominos Dominquo POWERS: Can satisfy even the most hungriest of big boys. WEAKNESSES: Goes stale after a few days. BIO: Given to humanity as a gift from the aliens, this power slice of pizza bestows great power to those who eat it. WARNING: DO NOT EAT IT. Production Pizza Slice - Pizza accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 1 total parts. Limited Edition. Released February 1st, 2017. $0.99 each. IMG_9289.jpg IMG_9290.jpg Vector Cape "NOTE: Does not include figure, this purchase is for the cape only The Vector Capes©, handmade out of clear vinyl, are an ancient Arthurian technology that enabled the knights of the round table to travel quickly across vast distances. The process was dangerous and random at best, with many knights never returning. It was later discovered an evil sorcerer, the Chaos King©, had created them. Under no circumstances should be used by any of the Knights of the Slice. The outcome could be deadly. The capes come in three different colors, selected at random. Sorry, we cannot accept special requests for colors. The capes are made out of high quality vinyl material. They have been fit tested, but as the material contracts, it may require a little stretching to get it over the arm holes." Released on March 13th, 2017. IMG_9130.jpg IMG_9131.jpg IMG_9133.jpg IMG_9137.jpg Pizza Drone "Do your Knights of the Slice need a little exercise? Try the Pizza Shunt Pizza Training Zone. This bendable figure is perfect for pummeling! NAME: Pizza Training Drone NICKNAME: Dummy, Dumb-Dumb SECRET IDENTITY: Sir Judas Punch POWERS: Can take a beating and keep on smiling. WEAKNESSES: Fear of commitment BIO: Designed by the lab boys at Pizza Shunt, the drones solely exist to help the Knights hone their combat prowess. The dumb look on it's face is perfect for inciting violence. Knights of the Slice & Toy Pizza are © 2016 Eerie Theory Entertainment. Note: Adult Collectible. This is not a Toy. Ages 15+. Sold as one 3" bendable figurine. KOTS figure shown in pictures is not included." Released 2017. $1.99 each. Pizza_drone_pp.png IMG_20161021_124249.jpg IMG_20161021_124122.jpg IMG_20161021_124344.jpg IMG_20161021_124336.jpg IMG_20161021_124254.jpg IMG_20161021_124205.jpg =Stickers= KOTS Design Stickers "This 5 pack of high quality silk-screened die-cut stickers are the perfect tool for designing your next KOTS custom. Artwork created by the exceptional talent Sexual Youkai out of Japan. Keep in mind sharpies work best on the surface." Released on March 13th, 2017. $4.99 each (Pack of 5 stickers) IMG_20170307_151459.jpg IMG_20170307_151449.jpg Vector Jump Vinyl Sticker "A very cool, high quality vinyl sticker featuring a design by the one-and-only Sexual Youkai! Other than that, there is not much to say. It's a sticker. It sticks to stuff." Released March 31st, 2017. $0.50 each. IMG_20170329_091112.jpg Category:Toy Pizza